Sweet Ignorance
by PsychoTheAssassin
Summary: Christmas is a time to spend with friends and family. For Knuckles, it's just another day in the snow. But, with the change of seasons, so do emotions. Espeacially about bats. Knuxouge, Knouge Christmas story


Sweet Ignorance

**(Hello there ladies and gentlemen, it's the Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa season, and this is why I'm writing this... Well, that's not true. I wanted to write this because, it's Christmas, and I like sonic. So here's a Christmas present to all of you who celebrate it, and happy Hanukah and happy Kwanzaa to others.)**

I sat on the large alter, that held the object of my protection, the sacred Master Emerald, the stone I was to guard, until the day I died. While I sat, the snow around me froze the skin beneath my fur and had me turned into a sniffling dog, the only source of warmth I had was the gem behind me. It was Christmas time, December 23rd to be exact. A time for families to gather and celebrate what made them happy, for some people, it's the greatest time of their life. For me, it's just another month in the snow, protecting the Master Emerald, from what you would ask, that batty woman who constantly tried to steal it, putting the whole island and the people below it in grave danger. She's a handful, trying to take it every day, annoying me to my wits end, it never stops.

"Why did I every save her from falling?" I asked myself. "I should've just toke them shards and let her fall."

I scrounged my muzzle a bit, something inside of me knew that was lie. My stomach seemed to churn every time she was near me, an uncomfortable feeling, like something's fluttering inside my stomach but, it felt good. Maybe that was the reason I saved her, I didn't know. Then, I heard some wings flap furiously in my direction and stop abruptly.

'_Speak of the devil.'_ I thought.

I leaped up from my sitting position and whipped my head around vigorously to hear where she would land. Instead of seeing her Teal eyes peer out of the bushes, I heard a large crash and a lot of fumbling. I just stood there, looking in the direction of the noise, to make sure it wasn't a trick. After a few minutes of glaring into the bushes, I gave a heavy sigh and walked off the altar and started a trek into the forest.

Rouge's P.O.V.

'_Well, that could've gone better.'_ I thought as I lay in the freezing snow, with multiple brushes upon my skin in the tears in my winter body suit and in addition to that, my wings were torn up.

I had just come back from a mission at G.U.N. and a particularly dangerous one at that, and was just flying back to Metropolis, to collapse in my bed. While flying back, my wings gave out and sent me plummeting down, good thing I was flying over Angel Island. I slammed into a few branches and fell down to the ground with a great big thud, leaving me dazed and trying to grip onto consciousness. I tried to pull myself up, only to have my right leg tug me back down with a painful stab. So I waited, for what, I was not sure. After a few minutes I heard some ruffling from the depths of the forest, too bad I blanked out.

Knuckles' P.O.V.

After cutting through the brush of the island, I came across a patch in the trees, with broken branches. I knew something had fallen hard there, so I went over to check it out. I came out of the bushes to see the bat, unconscious. I stared at her; she had a lot of bruises on her, with one of her wing almost tearing. After a bit of examination, I kneeled down and took my glove off, then placed my hand on her forehead, she was burning up. I put my glove back on, gave a heavy sigh, and put my arms under her back and legs to carry her. I then started to trudge through the snow with her unconscious body.

As I moved through the snow covered trees, I looked down to Rouge's face. I looked over her whole body and, that fluttery feeling returned again. But, the feeling felt stronger than the other times, it was like I was about to blast off to space. Then, I heard a sound imitating from her, an almost silent snore. Seeing her like this just made me melt but, I was still unsure of what that feeling was.

I finally made it to my small oak cottage, that was extremely close to the altar but, far enough to have it hidden. I kicked the door to have it slam open and I placed her down gently on my couch. I then placed my hand on her forehead again to have it burn more than the last time I checked it. After checking her, I ran to my fridge and grabbed one of the ice packs I had in my fridge; which I used to sooth my aching muscles, put it in a towel, and put it on her forehead.

One thought then entered my mind. _'She was laying there in the snow for quite a long time and her clothes are soaking. They'll just worsen her condition.' _

Then, an idea entered my mind. The next second I mentally slapped myself, hard. But, I knew that if she was going to get better, she had to be out of those clothes. I gave a heavy sigh and dashed to my room, to grab some extra clothes. The only things I had were, a black tank-top, a pair of boxers, a large brown coat with puff all over the inside, and a pair of ripped jeans that I had out grown of.

'Good 'nuff.' I thought.

I walked back to Rouge and sat beside her sleeping body looking back to her face. The thoughts of what I was going to see flooded my mind, I tried to shake them off but, it just wouldn't work. Then, I caressed her face caringly, almost on impulse, and rubbed her smooth cheeks. After a bit of mental encouragement, I set myself to work.

20 minutes later…

It took some doing but, I was able to slip her out of the water logged bodysuit she wore, and it toke a lot of self-control to not let myself just sit there, and stare. But, the next part was worse, having to undress her past her undergarments. After taking off the bra, I couldn't help myself, the fluttering feeling came back but, something else came with it, I think I'll exclude that. I then had to take off her panties, I'll skip it but, let me tell you, I felt like a billion tons of bricks tugged open my eyelids and set my heart beating like a herd of elephants.

I then slipped on the extra pair of clothes on her soft, heavenly body. The jeans fit snuggly around her but, the tank-top was way for big for her. After braving my way through lustful desires, I left myself fall onto a separate chair and sighed happily. My heart was still beating and the feeling had still not escaped my body but, I was able to calm down a bit. But, just that very moment, a question hit me like a mustang during a drag race.

'_Why the hell am I helping her?' _The question knocked around in my head like a humming bird.

What happen to me? Just an hour ago, I was telling myself how much she annoyed me, how she just wouldn't leave me and the Master Emerald alone. And what about the Master Emerald, I pretty much just left it to die as I ran out into the freezing snow to save a woman I didn't give two shits about. Well, the last statement obviously wasn't true, if I didn't care about her, why did I go and save her? Why risk freezing to death just to save Rouge? At the time of saving her, I didn't even think of it. This girl was going to drive me to insanity, even get me killed.

These thoughts were broken by the snoring of the bat on my couch, still bruised up and battered. I then headed to my bathroom cabinets and grabbed a first aid kit I had on hand and raced back to her. I cleaned up some of the cuts and scrapes and bandaged her up. I then wrapped up her wings in a row of bandages. When I was done, she was still snoring, still melting through my heart; I would've even called it cute.

I picked her up and walked to my room, it was the only room in the house with a bed. I put her down on the bed and propped her up on a pillow, covering her up with a blanket.

'_Guess I'll just sleep on the couch.'_ I thought to myself.

I kissed her forehead and said, "Sweet dreams."

As I turned to walk out of the room, I felt two hand clasps around my right. I turned my head to see Rouge gripping onto my hand. I tried to pull my hand out of her grasp but, to no avail. After a few weak pulls, I pulled hard to have myself fall back, and have Rouge entwine her arms around mine. After a few minutes of trying and failing, I gave up. I decided, with my tired mind, that I just going to sleep in the bed with her. I tore off my shoes, socks, and gloves, and then I slid into the bed, gently pushing Rouge to the other side of the bed. After getting comfortable, something happened, something I'd never thought to happen. Rouge then hugged me in her sweet and tight embrace, which took me completely off guard and put the fluttering feeling back in my soul. I tried to wiggle out of it but, it was no use. I finally gave up and stayed still, to have her snuggle her head into my neck, letting me actually admit how cute it was. But, like an idiot, I subconsciously put my arms around her and snuggled my head into the top of hers. I then, heard of some mumbling.

"Knux…" Rouge said quietly.

Then a bright blushed flooded onto my face, thinking her to be awake.

"I… Like… Your…. Eyes…" She said which was followed by her snoring.

The statement made my heart feeling like exploding but, it also intrigued me.

'_She likes my eyes? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!'_ I screamed in my mind.

After a bit of breathing, I felt my heart do some more summersaults, which made me feel like the luckiest man in the history of Mobius. I finally was able to fall asleep, falling into a deep slumber.

Rouge's P.O.V.

I was in a dark forest on a shrouded stormy night, with a large beast chasing after me. I was franticly flying to get away but, after a while, my wings gave out completely, letting me fall to the ground. I then pulled myself up and started running away, getting more and more exhausted as I ran. After an hour of running, my right leg then gave out, letting me collide with ground. I rubbed my face and looked back up to see the gigantic beast looking over me. I felt tears run down my face as the beast swung its arm at me. I turned away, preparing to die. But… No collision.

I then open my eyes to something blocking the massive arm. It was red, with long hair, spiked gloves, and green and yellow shoes. Knuckles was the one to stopped it. He then pushed the arm back and knocked the beast off balance. After that, he dashed up the trees and came down over the beast, driving himself through the beast, making it disappear into a billion dark shadows. Then, the rain stopped and the trees seemed to clear the sky and showing millions of shining and sparkling stars smiling at me.

Then, I looked to Knuckles, who was now walking to me and stopped before me. He then put his hand out to me and looked at me with his handsome amethyst eyes. I toke his hand and gripped it which made him grasp mine. He then pulled me up, which seemed to have brought my leg back to working condition.

"K-Knuckles…" I whispered to him.

"Rouge…" He whispered back.

He then leaned into me and hugged my caringly. I then leaned into him and we both opened our months slightly and put our foreheads together. He then went in for a kiss and I tried to complete it but…

I woke up.

I woke in a silky smooth bed with hugging something. I then realized that it was hugging me back. I finally looked up to see…

"Knuckles!" I shouted.

Knuckles' P.O.V.

I was awoken from my slumber to Rouge, who looked most unhappy.

"W-What.." I said sleepily, gaining a good slap.

"What have you done to me!? You bastard!" She screamed in my ear, knocking me out of bed. "You've taken advantage of my body you ass!" She said as she threw my alarm clock at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I retorted.

"Why am I in this bed with you, in different clothes?!"

I then blocked the lamp she threw.

"Rouge, calm the hell down! It isn't like that!"

"Then what is it!?" She yelled, holding a side table.

"I saved you from freezing to death!"

She then left the table down a little and stared at me confused. Which then turned to a blush, she must've remembered.

Rouge's P.O.V.

At that moment, I remembered what happened last night. I crashed onto Angel Island and fell unconscious.

"Y-You save me?" I asked.

"Yes! Why else would you be here?!" He yelled back.

"B-But, that still doesn't explain why I woke up with you, entangled with me, in this bed!"

He then sat down on a separate chair.

"Then let me explain then, and put down the table." He said, trying to calm me and himself down.

I placed the table down on the floor and decided to listen to what he had to say.

After hearing of everything that happened last night, I had a deep crimson blush across my face.

"I-I-I held onto y-you?"

"Yes! And you wouldn't let go, and I didn't want wake you up." He said, almost sweetly.

I felt like a bunch of bison ran off my shoulders but, were replaced my giraffes. Was that why he had appeared in my nightmare and saved me?

"W-Well, I-I…" I said trying of thing of something to say. "You probably just did it to hold my hand again, you're still a creep." I said, trying to gain a lead in the awkward conversation. He just face palmed, in this position, trying to act flirty was useless.

"You never were the one to just say thanks." He said as he headed out of the room.

"W-Wait!" I shouted to him. To which he peered his head back in, showing me his eyes, which made my whole body feel like jelly. "…T-T-Thank y-y-you…" I managed out.

He then gave a sigh. "Like me help you up." Then he walked over to me and put out his hand. I just stared at it.

After a few seconds he shook it to signify that I should take it, to which I did. He pulled me up only to have my leg give out once again and fall into him. But, he was able to catch me.

"S-Sorry," I said, "When I fell, I tried to get up but, my leg kept me down."

"Let's make sure it ain't broken." He said as he picked me up.

As I felt his large and ruff hands pick me up, I felt all of my blood rush to my face. He then placed me down on the bed and began to feel my leg.

"Now, I'm going to try and bend it. You tell me if it starts to hurt." He said.

I nodded my head and kept my eyes on him. He then gave a little pressure on my leg and bent it back gently. As he did, I felt pain surge through my leg and I yelped and kicked my other leg up, and had it collide with Knuckles' face. He then fell backwards and held his head.

"Well, that answers that." He said angrily.

I giggled awkwardly. "Sorry."

He got up holding his head, which had a big red foot mark upon his forehead. "It seems like you've got a broken leg."

"Thanks captain obvious." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He said as he picked me up.

"Wow, wow that buster! What do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

"You can't walk and you need food, so I'm carrying you!" He yelled. His gesture just made me blush as he walked out of the room with me in his arms.

He walked into a room with one couch, one chair, a T.V., and a radio and sat me down on the couch.

"Just lay down, I'll get something to eat." He said as he walked into another room. This was quite the morning to wake up on.

But, a few questions still floated around in my head. Like, was he being this nice to me? Why was it feeling this good to be taken care of by him? I have always thought of him to be good looking and cute when he was angry but, not on this level. This felt like, I could run a marathon. Then, I realized what I was feeling, why he was in my dream, saving me.

'_A-Am I i-in… Love?'_ I asked myself. I then shook my head violently_. 'How could be in love with that gullible, dimwitted, over stressed, tough, sweet, handsome, caring oaf like him?!... Oh my, what did I just say?!'_ I then realized. _'I really am in love with him! But… Does he like me?'_ I thought. My head then looked down to the floor.

After a few minutes of sorting out my feelings, he returned to me with two plates of scrambled eggs and forks. He then placed them on the table in front of the couch.

"There you go, now eat up." He said picking up one of the plates and forks.

I stared at the plate of eggs, it actually looked edible. "Knuckles, I never knew you could cook." I said as I picked up the plate and fork. I then scooped up a bit and eat some. "T-This is… Delicious!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that but, when your all alone on an island all of your life, you pick up some skills." He said nonchalantly.

After finishing the eggs, Knuckles ran into another room and gathered two rolls of bandages and two metal sticks. He put a layer of bandaging on my leg and put the two metal rods on the sides of my right leg and then put another layer over that, tighter than the last.

"I didn't know you were such a handy man Knuxie." I said.

"Don't call me that." He said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Why not, Knuxie, it's always seemed like like that name." I said jokingly.

"How would you like it if I started calling you Rougie?"

"I dunno." I said as his eyes met mine and I felt a feeling rush through my soul like melting snow in spring. Then, something made me move.

I almost leapt out of my position to hug him. Even though it hurt like a million tons, that didn't matter, I wanted to show gratitude. I was able to launch myself up, latch onto Knuckles, and hug him tightly.

Knuckles' P.O.V.

'Dammit, the feelings back! It just won't stop!' I thought as Rouge gave me a death grip of a hug, filling me up with the same feeling that's been plaguing me.

"Thanks Knuxie." She whispered to me.

"Y-Y-You're w-welcome." I said back shakily.

She then looked up into my eyes and I got a good look at her face. Good look? More like a great look. I saw her teal eyes gleam as they stared into me, piercing my very being. Her eyes seemed to make everything in my body melt into putty in her hands. After a bit of staring into each other's eyes, Rouge leaned into to me and… She gave me a kiss on the lips.

I felt my whole face turn redder than my own fur and start to glow. But, I didn't reject it; my whole body seemed to lean back on her and complete it. As this happen, the feeling became less of a feeling but, a part of me; it just felt so natural now. Surges of pleasure erupted through me as we deepened the kiss. After a minute she broke the kiss, red faced as me. After a bit looking at each other awkwardly I pulled myself off of her and dashed to the door. I just wanted to get out of there right then and there.

"K-Knuckles, what's wrong?" She questioned. I couldn't answer; she had taken every bit of rationality out of me. I just dashed out of the door and rushed to the Master Emerald shrine.

Rouge's P.O.V.

I had no control of my body, I just acted on instinct. During that kiss, he kissed back! But, as he fled I felt a flood gate of tears rush over my face. I was still registering what happened but, I knew one thing.

'_That was the stupidest thing I had ever done! Why did I kiss him?! Why'd he run?'_ I thought to myself as the makeup I had on from the last day smeared onto my face.

I slammed my fists down onto the couch and cried out, "What is happening to me?!"

Knuckles' P.O.V.

I ran at full speed to the shrine and stopped right before the steps to the altar. I stared up to the Giant green gem and it slowly reminded me of the bat I was kissing moments ago. I finally gave a sigh of frustration and sat down at the first steps to the shrine. I held my head as I stared down to my feet and thought.

'_Why'd I run? She's probably still there, just sitting.'_ He thought. _'I'm an idiot.'_

I sat down there for a couple of hours and just stared off into space and tried to get Rouge off my mind, however way I could find. I tried to think of what Sonic and Tails were doing for Christmas or what the hell they were going to try to drag him to their Christmas eve party, the card for it I got a couple of days ago, weird how the mail works. I tried to look into the Master Emerald for guidance but, I didn't get anything. Tikal had been out with Silver for a while so, she doesn't going into the Master Emerald with Chaos much so, I didn't have anyone to talk my mind with. I tried messing with the snow and tried chucking it at trees but, it still didn't get her off my mind. Her cute, curved, mind bending body, her invigorating personality, it was stuck in my mind.

Rouge's P.O.V.

I stayed on the couch most of the day, crying, yelling at Knuckles. I tried to convince myself that I didn't love him but, it still didn't work.

But, at one point I remembered something. I remembered the ark, the fight we had in the meteor fields. But, one part stuck in my mind, he saved me back then too. Through that whole endeavor, I would've never thought him to be the one to save me from falling into lava. The point where he dove and grabbed my arm and pulled me up, letting me stare into his magnificent purple eyes, the way they shone. At that point I had no idea what to say and tried to scoff it off by thinking he just wanted to hold my hand. He just said that he wanted to save that great big emerald but, what boggled me was why I gave up my pieces. Even I didn't believe that I gave them up because they stunk, on the contrary, it smelled of elegancy and history, and I wanted it so bad! But, I gave up that day. Another thing that took me off guard was what he said after forming it back together.

"I'm sorry… If I hurt you." He said right before running off with it.

That phrase still bounces in my mind, haunting me. Even after all that, he cared for my safety. And at that moment, I finally understood, maybe I hadn't screwed up my chance. And I figured out the reasons I loved him, the way he cared for everything, even though he didn't show it. The way he always got frustrated but, never gave up, even when the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The way he was strong enough to lift a building but, gently enough to carry the Master Emerald and never crack it, without help from me shattering it, the way he cared for me even when he had no reason to do so.

'Maybe, he even loves me.' I thought to myself.

I then peered into a closet and I saw, a pair of crutches. I immediately knew what I had to do.

It took all my strength but, I was able to hop on one foot over to the closet, with a few falls in between. I then opened the door and dragged out the crutches and propped myself on them. I then started my trudge through the door and out to the shrine, the one place I knew he would be.

Knuckles' P.O.V.

The island was now floating over Station Square, and there, they were having quite a celebration. I got like fifty texts from Sonic and Tails to come down there and hang with them and the gang. I even got a call from Silver by Tikal to try and coax me down but, I kept silent the whole call, even when Amy screamed at me. I wasn't coming down, I was still stuck in thought.

After an hour, it was 11:00 pm and one hour until Christmas. And I heard some ruffling from some bushes in the distance, to which I leapt up and took a fighting position.

"Who's there?" I asked out.

"Me!" I heard a female voice shout out. It toke me a little bit to deduce but, it was too late by the time I figured out.

My eye brows leaned down and my face turned pale as Rouge appeared out of the bushes, leaning on my old crutches. She was covered in snow and sleet from her trek. My head told me to run in fear but, something within me made me rush over to her as she was about to fall to the ground. I was able to catch her in time.

"Rouge, what are you doing out here?" I questioned worried.

"I came out here to find you knucklehead!" She said.

"But, but, how'd you cross through to here with just crutches and torn wings?"

"It took a lot of perseverance but, enough about me. I came out here to talk with you."

My face turned red. "Y-You cross over trenches, knocked over trees, snow pelting you, with a broken leg to see, me?"

"How come you find that so freaky?"

"N-No one's ever done that for me…" I said astonished.

"What?" She questioned.

Rouge's P.O.V.

"No one's ever done something like that for you?" I asked.

"I've always lived on this island alone; no one's ever helped me or came to talk to me like that." He answered back. "B-But, let's get you to the shrine, you look like shit."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically as he scooped me up, setting the blush back to my face. He brought me up to the top of the shrine and placed me before the emerald.

"Now stay down, this will hurt just a little bit but, you gotta trust me." He told me. I nodded my head and kept my eyes on him.

He then stood up and looked to the Master Emerald, and then he rubbed his hands together and pointed his palms to the green gem. Then, he closed his eyes and said a chant. _"The servers are the seven Chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." _After saying it, the emerald started glowing a bright green and after opening his eyes, so did they. After a few seconds his gloves started floating off and his hands started glowing the same color. He then put his hand just about 3 inches over my body. Then, something straightened my body and I felt a tingling sensation. After a few minutes of waiting, the green glow stopped everywhere and I was finally released. But, Knuckles slowly stood up straight and then, fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs and was just about to slam down at the bottom of the shrine.

"Knuckles!" I shouted out. I then boosted myself up and took off and was able to catch him before colliding with the ground. I put his body down gently but, I realized something. I flew, and was able to walk. I checked my leg and, it was completely heal, all of the bruises were completely gone, and my wings were repaired. Not only that, my stamina seemed to return in full waves.

After a few seconds, Knuckles woke back up.

"… W-…Wow, it worked. And I'm not dead!" I shouted out happily.

I stood in confusion. "What did you just do? I'm all healed up and everything!"

"I didn't do it, the Master Emerald did it. It has the ablitiy to heal any wound but, it needs it's guardian to make it work. And I've read that it's killed the user before."

"So you were about to kill yourself to save me?!"I shouted to him as I looked over his body. "And your whole body looks like you've just been in a tornado. You must be hurt bad." I then grabbed onto his arm and checked it; it had a few scrapes on it. His legs had some cuts but, his whole seemed weak.

"Hurt? You call this hurt? It barely hurts!" As he said that, he tried stretching his arms, only to have him groan in pain and retract them back quickly. I then gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, look I wanted to talk about something with you."

"I've also got a question for you but, not here. Follow me." He said as he walked into the forest. I followed after me.

After a couple of minutes of walking, we came to an edge of the island that over looked Station Square. It was right before the large mega screen of the city, a lot like the time square of New York City. The screen read 11:45 pm and over a million mobians on the surrounding streets and in the buildings. Knuckles then sat at the edge of the floating land mass, to which I took a seat next to him. We both looked away from each other and at the world below up. After a minute we both started.

"So, you go-. " We both said. It made me giggle and him give a chuckle.

"You go first." I said.

Knuckles' P.O.V.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, lately, every time I'm around you, my stomach feels, fluttery and I can't get my mind off you at all." I said hazily.

This made her face shine as red as Rudolph's nose.

"And I don't know what it all means. Can you please tell me what you did to me?" I asked.

"Well… Let me answer that with a question my own.

Rouge's P.O.V.

'_It's all or nothing, my only chance.'_ I yell in my mind.

"Lately, I've been having the same feelings for you, all the fluttering and thinking. And I know what we're feeling." I say knowingly.

"W-What is it? Tell me!" He commanded.

"Now calm down! I'll have to whisper it to you." I said. He complied and waited impatiently. As I got close to his ear, I saw a blush as bright as the sun upon his face. I came close to his ear, and whispered.

'We've both caught the seasonal… Love flu.' I whispered in his ear. Right then and there I kissed him as the large tower flashed on its screen, 12:00 pm.

Knuckles' P.O.V.

'_Love,'_ I thought. _'How could it be that?! The fluttering, Rouge inside my thoughts, not leaving me alone, always thinking of her- wait… I'm such a fucking idiot.'_

I after a few minutes of realizing everything that had happened these last two days, I completed her kiss and we stayed entangled within each other. After a few minutes of the gesture, we broke the kiss to gain air.

"Hey Rouge." I said

"Yeah Knux?"

"Merry Christmas, I love you."

She just smiled and stared into my eyes and made me melt. "Love you too Knuxie." She said as she leaned back into another kiss.

So people, anytime a fluttering feeling enters your body and you can't get you mind of a person, see your local doctor. You might have caught the seasonal love flu.

**(Well, that was long! Thank you guys for sticking through it, the ending may have been rushed but, I really did put a lot of heart into making this. It's been a hectic Christmas season with finals, sorting out feeling about who are my true friends, not to mention dealing with a bitch of a girl (Disclaimer: I do not hate women or think them to be bitches. Just this one.), and dealing with the daily hassle of life. I hope you all have a good Christmas, I really won't. With my parents getting divorced and dealing with leaving a house I've lived in for quite a while, it's just not a fun time for me. **"Don't be down Psycho, I'm still there for you man.** (Sunlox gives me a brotherly hug)**"** Thanks man. But, don't let me spoil your Christmas! So, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Merry Christmas, happy holidays, whatever you celebrate, have a good one! This has been a good year on FF and this is probably my last story of 2014 but, I'll still be around. And to one and all, big and small, ogre and not, have a good night and long live the brotherhood! So anyways Psycho out!)**


End file.
